Suits
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Up until now, Wally had only seen one side of his best friend. Today, Wally finally met the other side.


**Typed at my grandmother's house. Such fun. Song is Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.**

_I mean, you're so shy, and I'm loving your tie._

Wally had gotten used to Robin. He had fallen in love with the messy and seemingly careless locks of black hair, the teasing black domino mask, the spandex clothing that showed off so much without showing anything and that amazing giggle. That had been the only side of his best friend he had seen, or at least until today.

Today, the whole team was supposed to escort some diplomatic guy to some place where a peace treaty would be signed, meaning the team was dressed in security-civvies. Everyone was in a tuxedo, except Megan and Artemis who had on knee length black skirts instead of slacks. They all had the wires hooked to their ears and a pair of sunglasses on, but they all looked _normal_ to say the least.

Artemis had her blonde hair in a low pony, her bangs pulled back with bobby pins. Megan had forced her skin to appear white and she had copied Artemis's hair so it wouldn't get in the way if things got messy. Kaldur still looked the exact same, except he looked more professional and emotionless behind the dark shades. Wally had had Robin gel down his hair and comb it back, giving him a surprisingly intimidating appearance. Even Conner had gelled his hair flat, despite the thirty-minute protest he had given off at the idea of looking professional.

They all looked professional and mildly intimidating. It was Robin's choice of appearance that was probably the most surprising though. He always seemed like the kind that would go against dress code rules and wear a green tuxedo and spike his hair up, but he did the exact opposite.

His normally playful hair was slicked down in a way that reminded Wally severely of Dracula or any other old time vampire before the Twilight franchise ruined their reputation. He wore a new pair of sunglasses that were darker and sharper, but they were easier to see through so the team saw that their youngest member had both eyes still intact. His tuxedo wasn't black, but a gray tuxedo wasn't much off. His tie was black though, making him seem as normal as ever. He was still two or three heads shorter than them, so he was an adorable looking guard even though his gun was clearly displayed at the black belt he had been forced to trade in for his utility belt for an afternoon.

Seeing him in the new style, Artemis got extreme déjà vu, but she couldn't place it. Maybe he looked like someone in a movie in the outfit, but no matter how she thought of it, she kept thinking she'd seen that look somewhere before. Almost drowning, burning, being smashed and being suffocated does a number on your memory. Wally thought it didn't even look like Robin, so he told him up front. Being noticed made Robin's cheeks turn pink shyly.

"Of course I do," Robin argued, adjusting the wire in his ear, "how can I not look like _myself_?"

Wally looked the ebony up and down once or twice, choosing his words ever so carefully so he wouldn't get a batarang to the face in a second or two.

"You look… human," Wally settled, setting a hand to his best friend's shoulder.

Robin blinked cautiously from behind the shades, eying the pale hand ever so close to his face.

"Don't make me shoot you," he playfully suggested.

Wally tightened his grip.

"You don't have the guts," he challenged.

"I don't?" Robin fingered the gun, grinning mischievously.

Wally faltered for a moment, but he held his ground.

"No, you and that sexy tie of yours love me too much to shoot me," the part about the tie had slipped, but it did its job.

Robin jumped back, his face going pink again. He unconsciously reached up and adjusted his tie, dropping his teasing hold on the gun.

"Me and my sexy tie can do whatever we want to you and your sexy shades," he taunted, his eyes sparkling behind the dark tinted glass.

It was Wally's turn to be caught off guard, but he smiled softly, wrapping an arm around his short buddy, ignoring the vicious glare he got.

"I like this Robin better," he confided, glancing over.

Robin's eyes lost the viciousness and grew curious.

"Why?"

"Because I can see _this _Robin's eyes," emerald eyes finally caught the light blue and a victorious smirk crossed the freckled face before he got elbowed hard in the gut.

"Dude!" he cried, hunching over and hugging himself.

Robin robbed him of his smirk.

"I thought you said you liked this Robin," he mocked, pushing his shades up.

Wally shook his head slowly.

"Of course I like this Robin, but this Robin is still as much of a jackass as the other Robin."

Robin folded his arms over his blazer, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

Wally straightened up when he heard Batman signal them, but it didn't make his stomach feel any better. Well, it didn't until he thought of the pretty eyes behind the shades. He had finally caught a glimpse of the top Hide N' Seek champion. It wasn't long until he officially found everything else of the champion and he finally wouldn't have to be It anymore.

**If my stories sucked, you guys would tell me, right? I don't want to be living a lie here… Well, this one was weird, I do admit, but I mean in general.**

**Review?**

**-FrankandJoe3**


End file.
